


Fortune

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has no idea why he can't get the fortune teller out of his head, so he finally just gives in and goes to see her. What she tells him though, fills his head with other things. Namely a gorgeous blonde archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> and this is it. Officially out of ideas again. taking suggestions or just waiting for inspiration to strike again.

It started like any other day. Sam browsing the internet for a case. They had been few and far between since Amara had been locked back up. Through all his searching he found something on a fortune teller, did a little research, but when he noticed that she didn’t seem to be up to anything sinister moved on. She stayed in the back of his mind though. She had seemed legit, and her specialty was soulmates. He couldn’t figure out why that stuck with him. It wasn’t like he was looking for a soulmate or would even risk dragging someone into the train wreck of his life even if he did have one that hadn’t already been killed by association. 

It just kept nagging at him for weeks though, enough so that even Gabriel, who only popped around for a few hours every week or two, had noticed. It wasn’t that Gabriel was usually clueless or anything, he just wasn’t around very much to be able to notice. Dean had picked up on it within a few days, Cas took a couple weeks, but when even Gabriel said something he decided to do something about it. He was going to go see her, see what she had to say, and then put it out of his mind. He told Dean he was going out for a few days, promised it had nothing to do with a hunt, that he just needed to clear his head, which Dean readily believed after the way the last few weeks had gone. 

Sam wasn’t about to even try taking the impala away from Dean for days, so he took one of the other old cars from the garage and headed towards Michigan. He pulled up outside the address he had found for her, and walked to the door, but before he could even raise his hand to knock the door opened. “Come on in, Sam. Took you long enough.” That alone was enough to put Sam on edge, but he followed her inside carefully, reminding himself that there was nothing that hinted that she was dangerous at all. 

“So you…um…know why I’m here?” he asked nervously. She gave him a knowing smile. “So how does this work?” 

“We’ll start small. Just sit and give me your hands,” she held out her own hands as she waited. When Sam placed his hands in hers she closed her eyes for a good while and when she opened them again, she smiled at him. “You do have a living soulmate,” she told him, knowing that the greatest of his fears was that his soulmate was already dead. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at that. So he hadn’t gotten her killed already. “Can you tell me anything else?” 

She reached her hand towards his forehead, pausing until she got a nod from him. After closing her eyes for a while again, she opened them and said, “You have already met your soulmate. Would you like to know who it is?” 

Sam hesitated at that. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. No, he did want to know. He wasn’t sure if he SHOULD know. What if him knowing was enough for his curse to rub off on her? In the end, he decided that it was unlikely and besides, he would never be able to live with the questions if he stopped now. And at least he would know who to avoid in the future. “Okay. Sure.”

She smiled at him again and said, “Take your shirt off.” 

“Huh?” Sam replied ineloquently. 

“The identity of your soulmate is written on your heart,” she said as if it should be obvious. 

The next question Sam had spoke volumes for the life he had lived and the crazy shit he’d seen as he narrowed his eyes and asked, “You have to touch my heart?” 

She laughed, a tinkling bell-like sound, and said, “Of course not. Just your chest over your heart.” Sam slowly removed his shirt, watching her carefully all the while and he had one hand on his knife as she laid her warm hand over his heart and again closed her eyes. After a few moments she gasped and staggered backwards, a wild look in her eyes, as she grabbed his shirt and threw it at him. “You need to go,” she said fretfully as she did her best to push him towards the door, but given her tiny size barely budged him. 

“Why? What did you see? Who’s my soulmate?”

“Nothing. You have to go,” she said again. 

“Wait. Please. Just tell me,” Sam asked, more than curious now. 

“It doesn’t matter. It can’t be real. Please just go.”

“You’d be surprised the things that are real,” he told her, starting to get really worried now. What if his soulmate was a demon or a monster? That would explain her reaction.”

“No. No, angels can’t be real. They can’t be,” she said wide-eyed, giving up on trying to push him out. 

“Angel? Which angel?” Sam asked, not sure if that was even worse than a demon or not. His first thought was Lucifer, since he had been his vessel, and technically he was still alive even if he was locked away. 

She was in a panic. Even if angels were real they wouldn’t have human soulmates. They couldn’t want human soulmates. She was terrified that she would be targeted for this. “No…”

“Please,” Sam asked pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. They had never failed him before and this time was no exception. 

“If I tell you, you have to leave and never tell anyone about me. Just pretend I don’t exist,” she made him swear before saying, “Gabriel.” When Sam just stood there blinking at her for a moment, she shoved him again. “Go. You promised. Just go.”

Sam slid his shirt back on, buttoning it as he walked to the car in a daze. The day he spent driving back to the bunker he was lost in thought. Gabriel was his soul mate? How was that possible? Did he know? After a while he remembered something that Cas had mentioned about how angels can sense soulmates. It was how cupids did their jobs after all so obviously Gabriel did know. Sam’s heart sunk as he realized that if Gabriel wanted him, he would have said something. He’d never known the archangel not to go after something he wanted. 

Sam shouldn’t have been surprised. Gabriel was an archangel after all, and Sam was just an insignificant human. No. He was worse than an insignificant human. He was the boy with the demon blood. He was Lucifer’s vessel. He was an abomination. Of course Gabriel didn’t want him. Who would? Sam tried not to ask himself if he wanted Gabriel. He really did try, but it was like as soon as the thought was in his head it wouldn’t go away. He wasn’t sure though. He didn’t know if he wanted Gabriel, or if he just wanted someone. Wanted the elusive happiness that a soulmate could bring. Wanted to be wanted. 

He was still no closer to a resolution when he staggered into the bunker, having just driven sixteen hours straight and headed for his room to crash. Dean was apparently already asleep and Cas was…somewhere doing whatever Cas did while Dean was asleep. Thankfully, he was exhausted enough that his overactive mind didn’t keep him awake for long. 

The next day, Gabriel happened to drop by while Sam was supposedly going through some research, not that he was paying much attention to it. Gabriel appeared in the chair next to Sam, feet propped up on the table and kicked Sam’s book closed as he twirled his lollipop in his mouth. “What’s shakin’ Sammykins.”

“I…um…nothing,” Sam stuttered out. 

Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow. “What? Got something on my face?” he asked amused at how much his presence seemed to have unsettled the younger hunter. He hadn’t seen Sam this on edge around him since he’d stopped playing pranks on them with every breath. 

“No…um…nothing. I just…” Sam trailed off for a second trying to force himself to stop acting like an idiot and a question struck him, and apparently his filter had shortcircuited too because the question was suddenly pouring out of his mouth, “Why don’t you come around more often?” 

“Don’t wanna overwhelm you with my awesomeness,” he joked. 

Sam realized he may be asking the wrong question. “Why do you come around at all?” 

Gabriel gave an unaffected shrug. “What’s with the interrogation Samsquatch?” 

“Nothing. I just…I realized I don’t even know why you hang around,” he tried to brush it off. 

“Well this time it’s because I found something you might want to store around here. Noticed you didn’t have one and it’s really a must have for any real collection,” Gabriel told him, snapping his fingers and an old sword in a scabbard appeared on the table. 

“A sword?” Sam asked curiously. They had plenty of swords. 

“Ah-ah-ah. Not just any sword Sam-a-lam. A dragon sword,” Gabriel said smugly. 

Sam snorted. “Well that would have come in handy a few years ago. Where’d you even find one anyway?”

“Was puttering around ancient Greece when a knight tried to kill a dragon. He failed, of course, otherwise he would still have the sword, but that left it open for me to grab.”

“Why?” Sam asked confused. It wasn’t like this was the first time Gabriel had happened across something either useful or interesting, and always rare and hard to come by, and dropped it in their laps. 

“I just said that. Noticed you didn’t have one. Duh,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “So whatcha reading there, Sammich?” he asked sliding the book across the table to read the cover. “A guide to presumed extinct creatures. What a snoozefest.” 

Sam chuckled and given that he hadn’t retained a single word he’d read, that seemed like the best excuse. “It really is.”

Gabriel was flipping through the table of contents and he laughed. “Half of these have never even existed or are just another name for something that already exists from people who had no idea what they were seeing. I tell ya Sammykins. This library of yours has some real treasures, but it sure has some duds too. You’d be better off burning this one,” he tossed it absentmindedly back to the hunter. 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, snapped up some skittles, offering Sam some who unsurprisingly refused, and started throwing them up in the air and catching them in his mouth as he regaled the hunter with his exploits in ancient Greece and they spent the next few hours talking and laughing. “I can’t believe you just go hopping through time for amusement. I would think it’d be rather frowned upon.”

“Duh,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “When have you ever known me to follow rules? Why? Did you wanna come along?” 

Sam snorted in amusement. “Yeah. Right. With my luck I’d step on a bug and destroy half the world. 

Gabriel let out a loud laugh. “Oh come on, Samsquatch. You should know you can’t change the past. Doesn’t mean you can’t play in it.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Sam said. He wasn’t going to trust his luck, despite the archangel’s reassurances. 

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel shrugged unconcernedly as he tossed the last of the skittles in his mouth. “Well It’s been fun, but I’m gonna run. Check ya later, Sammich.”

As usual Sam didn’t even get a chance to respond before he was alone again and he sighed and sank back into thought. Why was it that gallivanting through time with a renegade archangel seemed so appealing to him? Could it be because he just wanted to spend more time with Gabriel? It took him a little while before he realized that it was. He did want to spend more time with Gabriel. He actually wanted to see what they could have. Oh god. How did he get himself into these things? Here he was suddenly pining for an archangel that didn’t even want him and just happened to be his actual soul mate. It was insane. 

Sam decided to do the only thing he could think to do. Try to put it out of his head and ignore it. It was hard when it kept getting shoved in his face though. Where he used to find Gabriel’s visits entertaining, now they were just a bitter reminder of the fact that he wasn’t good enough, and it showed. He started getting easily annoyed, and usually for seemingly no reason at the archangel whenever he showed up. 

After a few months, Gabriel decided to deal with it. “Ok what gives, Samsquatch?” 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“Lately you’ve been more prickly than a porcupine with pms. Now it’s not that I mind annoying people…it’s practically my job…but doing it unintentionally is rather unsettling.”

Sam sighed. He should have known that Gabriel would pick up on that. “It’s not you. It’s…it’s me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow high and chuckled. “Why Sammykins, are you breaking up with me?” Sam just let out a frustrated sound as he got up and started walking away. Leave it to Gabriel to make that particular joke right now. Sam was almost to the door when he felt a firm hand wrap around his wrist and spin him around. “Sam. Seriously. What’s up?” he asked in a rare sincere tone. 

“Just forget it. It’s stupid,” Sam said, refusing to look at Gabriel. 

“Oh come on. I thought we were just starting to make friends. Just talk to me,” Gabriel pleaded with him. When he got no response he just sighed. “Okay. Well I guess I’ll just stop bothering you then.”

“Wait,” Sam said hastily before he could leave. He couldn’t bear the thought of Gabriel leaving for good. He would rather have the archangel make fun of him for this, then never see him again. “It’s just…being around you is just kind of a constant reminded that I’m not good enough. That I’ll never be good enough, and I just…I don’t mean to take it out on you. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel blinked at him confused for a moment. “Good enough for what? What are you talking about?” 

“I’m just the boy with the demon blood…Lucifer’s vessel. I get why you never told me that you were my soulmate. I just…”

And the puzzle clicked into place for Gabriel, and he pressed Sam against the wall, smashing his lips into the hunter’s, pouring ten years of repressed emotions into it. His tongue snaked out to deepen the kiss and his hands tangled in Sam’s hair as he kissed him within an inch of his life. He couldn’t help the happy contented sound that was swallowed by the hunter as he felt Sam’s arms lock around his back as he returned the kiss. When he sensed Sam’s need for air, he broke the kiss and said, “Jesus Sam. If I’d had any idea you could possibly accept this…that you would want…” he couldn’t even finish his thought before he just had to kiss the hunter again. He managed to keep this one shorter, realizing that he needed to give Sam’s brain a chance to catch up, but he’d been waiting ten years for this. It almost physically pained him to remove his lips from Sam’s. 

He leaned his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath and he could almost feel the wheels in Sam’s mind turning. Sam hadn’t let him go yet. That had to be a good sign. “You…you want me?...you lo…” he trailed off, unwilling or unable to make that assumption, Gabriel was sure, but he wasn’t about to risk his one chance evaporating. 

“You’re my soulmate Sammy. I’ll love you for as long as I exist,” Gabriel whispered, not lifting his head from Sam’s shoulder until he felt a light tug on his hair and he looked up just in time for Sam’s lips to descend on his. Sam spun them so that Gabriel was the one pressed against the wall and the archangel moaned. 

Sam wasn’t quite ready to start throwing around the ‘L’ word himself, but he wanted to show Gabriel that he was up for this, and so did it the only way he knew how; by kissing the archangel with just as much fervent devotion as Gabriel had him.


End file.
